Blood and Broomsticks
by Lady Azcadelia
Summary: What happens when a centuries old vampire enters Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year? Taking a certain brunetted hufflepuff under her wing will they discover a deeper bond or will Voldemort prevail? rated M for later chapters. CedricXOOC
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is finally! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER THAT IS CREDITED TO J.K. Rowling! Only this story and the original vampire character are claimed as mine.**

**rate and comment pretty please.**

Chapter One

The great doors opened as the students rushed in for the opening ceremony of the new year. They hustled and bustled whispering secrets of criticism all around the courtyard entrance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In front of the doorway, the students stare at one person. A girl, about medium height and deep red hair looks up at the doorway curiously. Her face, young and soft toned coordinated perfectly with the deep red irises of her eyes. Her long and lustrous hair is pinned up in a messy bun just barely hide her petite pointed ears. This young woman is Evangeline Alucard.

Her face was twisted into almost a scour, as if her mind was in overdrive. As if being able to hear their whispers loud and clear above normal wasn't enough, she could hear the thoughts that screamed in their head about her which did not help her concentration any. Evangeline looks around making a face to the students as if to hush them for being to loud, which to her they were. She shakes it off and enters the grand hallway ignoring everyone as best she can. Eventually, she reaches the entryway to the office written on a letter in her hand with directions to get to it. The office belongs to none other than Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Evangeline stops for a moment in front of the grand statue of a phoenix in what seems to be an out cove made much too small to hold it. She looks around then back at the statue puzzled.

"Shouldn't there be a door here?" she ponders. "Okay then whatever. Uh, _Sherbert Lemon_?" Immediately the statue begins to rotate revealing a stone spiral ascending staircase.

"Oh that doesn't draw attention at all." Evangeline rolls her eyes embarking on her ascent up the staircase. At the top she comes to a large dark wood door with beautiful markings carved onto it. Moving portraits surround the door, all of wizards and witches. Before she can even knock a voice emanates from inside.

"Come in Evangeline" the voice rumbles, frightening, yet soft and husky.

Evangeline opens the door revealing a grand office fit for the great Merlin himself. More moving portraits were plastered all over the walls along with towering bookcases. Various magical gadgets and gizmos lay about with a spiral staircase to a second floor with more books in the center of the room. A phoenix sits on a pedestal looking back at her next to a large oak desk. Behind this desk sat a kindhearted old man with a beard that reached the floor. He wore deep forest green robes tasseled with colors of gold and amethyst with a small pointed hat on top to match. His face, though old and wrinkled was soft and loving. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of half moon spectacles. This was Albus Dumbledore. To his right, was an old brown hat with what looked like a face.

"Ah! Evangeline hello my dear!" he said with a bright smile. "I hope your trip went well. I see you are eyeing the Sorting Hat are you? Fear not the two of you will become better acquainted shortly."

"I am a bit tired from the flight but the evening was nice. And I know all about the Sorting Hat professor, I just thought he would be in the great hall by now." Evangeline moves closer to the front of the desk, politely replying the headmaster's question.

"I was curious, Evangeline. You are, after all, a very special student here at Hogwarts. I, in all my years of knowledge , am baffled by how you are able to attend our normal classes and are not in need of any evening classes." Dumbledore leaned forward resting his chin on his hands while his elbows lean on the desk.

"Ah yes. Well the oldest of my kind including myself have long been able to adapt to the daytime so attending normal classes is not a problem sir." She turns to the phoenix, then back to Dumbledore. " I hear Harry Potter has been attending school. How is he?"

"Young Harry is a fourth year now, the same year as you my dear. Or at least, the year we decided to put you in." Dumbledore makes a light chuckling noise then stands towering over his desk.

"Professor, I was wondering if all of the requirements I need have been met? I believe I shipped my things here and ordered some other things as well." Evangeline moves out of the way for the man as he comes around the front of the desk, she gently grabs the hat and hands it to him.

"Why thank you my dear" he smiles "yes your things arrived just this morning and the refrigerated items arrived by owl not but a few hours ago." The kind professor makes a gesture for Evangeline's hand and she gracefully places her hand in his. He guides her to the door. "Now I believe we have a house to put you in Miss Alucard. If you could forgive me, I would like to introduce you first to the school body as not only a student but a teacher as well. Not to mention the fact that you are a first of your kind to ever attend Hogwarts, despite your age."

With that said the two descend down the stone staircase and towards the great hall. Inside hundreds of students sat eagerly waiting with curious looks across their faces. They stared as Dumbledore led Evangeline down the aisle not to a seat at one of the house tables, or to the crowd of first years, but up to the podium next to him.

"Greetings students I welcome you back to Hogwarts! It is yet another year here and I would like to extend a warm welcome to this year's first years. Shortly we will sort you into your housing and we will begin our first meal together. First, however, I would like to introduce to you a new student, as well as a new teacher here at Hogwarts. I have the pleasure of introducing what might be the first of many to attend Hogwarts in the time to come. Standing here next to me is Lady Evangeline Alucard, the first Vampire to ever attend Hogwarts. Not only will she be learning among you as a student, but she will be teaching two classes here for you to be able to take. Vampire history and telekinesis for she is a psychic as well. Well then without further ado; let us begin this new school year by having Miss Alucard be sorted first shall we? Dumbledore pulls up the small wooden stool gesturing to Evangeline to sit on it.

Evangeline nods, hearing all of the whispers of the students sitting onto the stool. The hat is placed on her head and it comes to life.

"Oh my word! A vampire! Dumbledore what a decision I get to make. Let's see. Where to put you. You could belong in any of the four houses no doubt you would fit in." The Hat boasts across the hall keeping everyone in suspense waiting to hear if the vampire will be in their house. Evangeline bites her bottom lip softly showing her fangs waiting for the verdict of her future at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chaptah 2! **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Rate and comment!**

Chapter Two

Out of all four Hogwarts houses, the most renowned are Gryffindor and Slytherin. In Gryffindor, the most noble and brave reside whereas in Slytherin, the cunning and sneaky. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the other two houses are not quite as popular, but equally important. Hufflepuff houses the loyal and Ravenclaw houses the wise. Being a vampire of over four hundred years old, Evangeline could belong in any. She is wise beyond her years, cunning in her old age, and of course quite brave enough to have to deal with muggles and wizards judging her by her race. Eagerly waiting her judgment Evangeline squirmed in her seat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The great Sorting Hat bellowed. The Hufflepuffs cheered while the Slytherins sneered in disgust, yet happy that she was at least not in their arch rival Gryffindor. Evangeline stands with a sigh of relief than looks towards the other houses then to Dumbledore.

"Well then Professor I believe we have other students to sort out as well as another announcement correct? Shall I sit with the students or back with the teachers?" She whispers.

"I believe the students are very curious about their new housemate. Perhaps you should sit with them during our next big event eh?" The sly old man winks making a gesture towards the Hufflepuff table then continues on with the sorting while Evangeline sits down with her new housemates. "Now then we shall continue the sorting and get settled, and then we have spectacular news as most of you are aware of this year." He places the hat on the next victim and continues the procedure until he reaches the last of the new first years.

"So are you really a vampire?" A brave, handsome young Hufflepuff asks. His eyes are a golden hazel matching that of his light brown hair. "Oh, sorry, I believe an introduction is in order." The boy holds out his hand to Evangeline almost hesitantly. "The name's Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

Evangeline takes his hand with a smile and shakes it in a kind manner as to not to startle him. "It is certainly a pleasure to meet you Cedric. Yes, I am indeed a vampire but fear not I will not be using students as my meals. The ministry would not be too thrilled with that."

"Ah yes, that would not be very wise now would it." He offers her a cup of the juice to drink, then hesitates to give it to her. "Can you eat and drink, you know, normal food?"

"Actually contrary to belief I can. It is not as substantial as blood but we can indeed eat it." She sips the juice carefully then returns the cup to the table. "It was good thank you for the offer." Evangeline turns towards the front as Professor Dumbledore clears his throat. At the same time a tall concealed item floats out next to him of what looks like a large stack of ascending sized boxes. It lands next to him gracefully then he diverts his attention back to the hall. "Now then as all of you know for I am sure you witnessed the arrival of our honored guests this morning, this is a year of the Tri Wizard Tournament. I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be the high honored host of such an event. Before we go over the rules, let us welcome the eligible contestants from our neighboring schools. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic under the marvelous care of Headmistress Madame Maxine and the Durmstrang Institute under the very capable hands of my good friend Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." He claps as the grand entrances of the Beauxbatons School candidates dance their way down the aisle followed by their headmistress Madame Maxine, a woman taller than Hagrid. The girls of Beauxbatons giggle and sigh in their coordinated blue uniforms, then take their place to the right of Professor Dumbledore. No more than two minutes later the more aggressive, male students of Durmstrang institute display their masculinity and vigor with staffs, creating sparks as they smash against the stone floor. Tailing the end of the group, the headmaster Igor Karkaroff a skinny Russian man strides in towards Dumbledore with a very famous Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum.

"A bit showy don't you think?" Evangeline whispers to Cedric.

"Yes perhaps a bit. I personally do not care for Viktor Krum. Luckily I am eligible for the tournament this year. I am sure you are as well will you be competing?"

"I can, but I do not think I should. I fear I am at an advantage with my years. But perhaps I can participate in other ways." She smiles looking back toward the headmaster to reveal what is in the box.

Professor Dumbledore, finished with his reuniting of his old friend, turns towards the box. He waves his wand and the boxes begin to unlatch and move. As so he dims the lighting in the great hall and a faint glowing blue begins to reveal itself as the rest of the box unfolds. The finished result resembles a large stone goblet with an ever burning blue flame at the top.

"Students, teachers, what you see before you is the Goblet of Fire. This will be the tool used to decide who our three champions will be. However given the circumstances of previous years and the dangers one might face in this tournament, certain rules must be placed. Only those witches and wizards of age may submit their name. To prevent underage students from submitting their name an age line has been placed around the Goblet. Secondly, you may only submit your name once. Now then, with that said let us enjoy our feast!"

Evangeline stares at the burning blue flame, and then her eyes wonder to another student staring at the Goblet. His brown hair barely reveals a lightning bolt shaped scar. She smiles at the boy. "Cedric, I do believe our young Harry Potter is entranced by the fire." She chuckles.

"Indeed." He chuckles back then continues with his feast. Suddenly, the back left hand door used as a teacher's entrance bursts open with a loud and thundering slam.

Dumbledore turns towards the noise then smiles. "Of course, I almost forgot! I must introduce our newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher!"

With that said a slightly crazed looking heavy set man enters the hall. Limping on what is assumed to be a fake leg his hair is white and eyes, or rather eye is blue. He has a mechanical fake eye that twitches around spastically. He wears a long dark brown trench coat and leans on a rather strange looking cane. The hall silences suddenly as fear, curiosity, and excitement fills the faces of all of the students. Evangeline however knows this man, or so she believes.

Chapter End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Rate and comment!**

Chapter 3

Alaster "Mad-eye" Moody is a strange man. An Auror, or Death Eater hunter, he is mad as a cat and knows only his own bounds. He was to be the next defense against the dark arts teacher, a very fitting role for a hunter such as himself. There is not much this man has not seen that he cannot teach about. However, this so called Alastar Moody that appeared before the Hogwarts teacher and student body had a different aura than usual. Evangeline shifted in her seat uncomfortably looking away from the man.

"Something is not right. I have known Alastar for years and this aura, this scent is not his." She fidgets slightly, speaking to Dumblodore through merely the whisper between minds.

"Yes, it does appear that way I was hoping you would notice with that nose of yours Evangeline. However we must be patient." Dumbledore thinks back.

As the festivities of the night come to an end a few hours later, Evangeline is greeted on her way back to the common room by none other than Harry Potter himself. There are two other with him, a female slightly smaller than Evangeline and a red haired male slightly taller than Harry. She steps aside so other students can pass while they talk.

"Good evening, I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting in person like this. My name is." He is interrupted by Evangleine.

"Oh I know who you are young Harry Potter" she says with a smile "I could sense your magical powers a mile away. However, I do not believe I recognize your friends here.

"Ah yes! This is Rom and Hermione." Harry points to the boy first and then the girl. Hermione smiles back eagerly, whereas Ron hesitantly curves the corners of his lips into what seems like a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. Now as eager as you are to meet me and talk to me, I suggest you three head back to your common room. I may be a creature of the night, but you aren't. You will need rest especially if you are taking my class." Evangeline starts pulling them towards where she knows the Gryffindor common room is.

"Oh Yes! I am most excited! Please tell me, will you be participating in the tournament?" Hermione pulls on Evangeline's arm ahead of the two boys walking in close proximity.

"Even though I can, I feel it would not be fair to the other competitors given the advantage of my years." Evangeline chuckles and stops at a portrait of a large lady while Hermione frowns in disappointment. "You three get rest now. If you wish to talk more feel free to come to my office or tell me when you would like to meet after class."

The three children nod and Evangeline struts off so they can say their password to get in. She heads for the Hufflepuff entrance, passing occasional stragglers of students. She greets them pleasantly urging them to hurry before a prefect catches them. Reaching the entrance she says the password and enters. The Hufflepuff common room quickly became silent as she entered. The colors of black and gold fill the room from corner to corner. All of the children huddle around her asking millions of questions at once until Cedric steps in and asks the students to return to their beds.

"Thank you Cedric. I do not think they would have ever gone to bed." Evangeline sighs with relief entering her separate bedroom that is down the stairs instead of up. Dumbledore arranged for her to take over the spare storage area for Hufflepuff, in case she needed a few days where she couldn't leave into the world of sunlight. "Um, a vampire's room is kind of for the most trusted people to the vampire. I am sorry but you cannot enter. I will see you in the morning Cedric. Oh and one more thing, you are ready for the tournament so stop hesitating in your mind to put your name into the goblet."

"How did you? You know that psychic thing is an invasion of personal space." Cedric turns to head upstairs.

"It isn't when your head is screaming it frantically. The calmer your head is the harder your thoughts are to read. If you don't want you, mind to be an open book I suggest some control. Do not fear you will learn how to if you take my class." She closes her door with a smile and with that said snuggles into her already made bed. Unlike the rest of the Hufflepuff house she got to choose her bedroom colors. Beautiful tones of velvet champagne red and black silks drape the room in a gothic tone. A coffin lies near the fireplace for the days she cannot have the sun touch her. She reaches for a box of bills and swallows two using a glass of blood then gently falls to sleep.

Chapter end.

I know it is short sorry guys but I promise the next one is longer. I have ch 1-6 done so far I will only upload 3 for now mk?

-Lady A-


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Rate and comment!**

Chapter 4

Awakening to a bright sunlight on your face is never pleasant, especially with being a vampire. Alas, Evangeline headed the annoying call of morning and rolled out of bed with a "Thump". The first day of classes for all students meant overcrowded halls and lost first years. There was simply not enough time to get everything done one needs to in the morning before school starts that Evangeline usually just chugs as must blood as she can to get as much energy as possible. Pulling on her teaching robes, she makes her way out of her bedroom, through the Huffle puff common room, and out the door towards her classroom.

"Let's hope I have eager enough students." She says rounding a corner. About ten minutes later she reaches her classroom in the west wing of the castle. She walks towards her desk and places down her books then heads into her back office to get some work done. Being that her class doesn't start for another hour she takes her sweet time about it. However she opens the door to find none other than Harry potter waiting for her.

"Young Harry, hello. It is quite early for you to be here is there something you need help with?" She rounds the corner of her office desk, gracefully sitting down.

"I was wondering, professor."

"Call me Evangeline I am also a student here after all." He is interrupted.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering, Evangeline, if you were going to compete?"Harry's eyes glance away, never making eye contact with her.

"You are curious?" She laughs. "Well no. Even though I can, I do not see it fair. I am however allowed to assist a contestant."

"I see. That is too bad. I would have liked to see a vampire in action. Forgive me for my forwardness."

"No no it is quite alright. Curiosity is normal at your age especially when it comes to the subject of my people. You are taking my class are you not?" Evangeline continues to shuffle pages here and there. Effortlessly she pulls out books whilst putting others away, using movements so quick that the normal wizarding eye would have trouble keeping up with.

"Yes I am. I look forward to it."

"Good, I am glad" She says with a smile.

The week passes and classes go on as usual. Throughout the days various students place their name into the goblet until finally Friday arrived, the final day in which the names of the champions would be announced. The halls bustled with excitement until evening came upon them quickly. Dumbledore waits at his magnificent podium, shushing the students quickly. He dims the candle light down and the blue glow of the goblet's flame fills the room with an intense aura.

"Now then, the time you have awaited for has arrived. Three students shall be selected, one from each school. Only the goblet has the control of who is chosen. Only the most cunning and wise shall face the challenges ahead. Silence, if you please!" The husky voice echoes through the great hall as Dumbledore addresses to the students the importance of the selection. Evangeline watches from her professor's chair behind him. Suddenly her eyes fall to mad eye moody, whose strange tongue like behavior goes unnoticed by all others.

Dumbledore then reaches his palm outward towards the fire. It suddenly burns bright red and spits out a burning piece of paper into his hand. The fire then returns to its calm blue form.

"The first champion, from our very own Hogwarts," He pauses momentarily for suspense. "Cedric Diggory!" Evangeline claps along with the thunderous cheers from the Huffle Puff table. Dumbledore waits as the cheers die down and as Cedric sits back down before announcing the next name. The fire again glows bright red spitting out a more, frilly piece of paper in the shape of an origami fan.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" High pitched screams come from the Beauxbaton girls. Fleur dances across the front in excitement then with one glance from Dumbledore she humbly returns to her seat. Once more for the final time the goblet burns it's great red color spitting out the final piece of paper. "Last but not least, the champion of Durstrang shall be Viktor Krum!" Deep thunderous roars echo through the hall. Evangeline covers her sensitive ears then drops them as the roars settle down. As Dumbledore walks away explaining to the champions what to do next, the Goblet turns red once more.

"Professor!" Evangeline yells. A loud screech from her chair is heard as she suddenly stands pointing the red fire.

Dumbledore spins around catching the piece of paper suddenly the expression on his face pure astonishment. Reading the paper his eyes become wide and face stricken with worry. "Harry Potter!" The room becomes very silent. Dumbledore rushes over to Harry. Shaking him violently all Harry can do is have an expression matching Dumbledore's. "All of you, in my office now. Professor McGonagall, Professor Alucard if you would come with me. The rest of you return to your houses at once!"

With that said Evangeline hurries to Harry and escorts him quickly to Dumbledore's office. The rest of the chosen champions follow suit agitated and just as astounded as everyone else. Fear strikes the face of all the professors Evangeline's the most noticeable.

"Do not worry Harry we will get to the bottom of this!" She sits him down in a chair then turns to Cedric worriedly. "He is only a boy how could this have happened?"

"It is not right! There is no way he is ready for this" Cedric turns away from Harry screaming in his mind full of anger 'How dare he!' Evangeline grabs his should gently shaking her head.

"Now is not the time for that Cedric. You are very well capable of handling yourself in this tournament I said I would help you after all if you were chosen. Harry however is not but a fourth year he is in no way ready."

Suddenly the other professors come arguing in and start questioning away.

"Did you or did you not put your name into the Goblet of fire Harry? This is of the utmost importance!" Dumbledore gently shakes him in frustration.

"No sir I did not!" Harry pleas his case. The other professors continue to argue over the action to be taken until professor McGonagall clears her throat.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. He has been chosen as a champion and the rules say he must compete. I have looked and there is no way around it." Her voice trails off at the end and the look of dread and worry fills the faces of all in the room.

"What are we to do now Albus?" Evangeline asks her face full of worry. "If he is harmed it is true my blood can heal him for it is known to do so in mortals, but only to an extent. I am also forbidden to well, turn anyone without due cause and the factor of death which I hope we do not have to face and that goes for any of our champions."

"I fear I do not know the answer to your question my dear. Your years are beyond even mine if anyone can find an answer you can and if you do not then we must play this out as the perpetrator intended."

Dumbledore sits at his desk with a furrowed brow. With a sigh he looks to everyone. "I suppose we have no choice. Harry will compete."

Chapter end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Rate and comment!**

Chapter 5

A few days passed and the chaos of the unveiling night settled down. Evangeline was sitting in the Huffle Puff common room with Cedric, going over various spells that would help him. She had to admit, she was quite attached to this boy in front of her. She wanted to make sure he was safe at all costs. The common room was surprisingly empty for once in a few days. Various posters hung from the yellow walls praising Cedric yet disrespecting Harry. She hated them from the bottom of her heart. None of the other students understood how dangerous it was for Harry to compete he could use support. Much more Evangeline in no way trusted Mad Eye right now therefore her faith in Harry's survival continued to diminish. Her trail of thought suddenly ended when Cedric grabbed her hand sending chills down her spine which was odd, for a vampire.

"You awake in there?" he asked looking curiously at her wandering face. The books before him were opened up to a rare defensive spell she was going over when she spaced out.

"Ah sorry Cedric I did not mean to space out. I just, well, my mind is all over the place not knowing what the first challenge is. Cedric, you have no idea how hard it can be being a vampire, a psycic one at that, and not know something as important as that. Not to mention it has been awhile since I have met a dear friend like you so of course I want to keep you safe. Call me selfish but vampires tend to be stubborn about such things."

"I appreciate you worrying over me Evangeline but you can trust me enough to handle my own especially with you teaching me." Cedric's eyes met hers momentarily. She could see the sincerity in them it almost hurt. How the hell this mortal boy across from her knew just what to say she would never know yet it soothed her heart nonetheless.

"Cedric, I have had premonitions lately and there is no use hiding it from you now. It involves your death, a death in which one of the deadly curses is used on you. However since I have no fed in awhile, I cannot get any more than that. My next blood supply will be arriving shortly but I am still weak." Suddenly students come flooding in from what is presumed to be the after class and lunch rush back to the dorms. The peace and quiet that once was is now loud shouts and gossip. "I do not think we can study here right now. Perhaps later we can continue in my quarters. I have some private books that I don't want others to see that may be of some use to you. Now go to your next class and get some food. We will meet here later in the evening. I need some sleep unfortunately."

"Ah that's not a problem you get your rest. I will let you know if I hear anything." He picks up his books and kisses Evangeline's hand as he leaves. "Farewell my lady." He says with a smile quickly heading out against the flow of student traffic.

"Such the gentleman you always are." Evangeline replies picking uo the rest of her books and heads to her room for a power nap. She could think clearer when the sun was down.

Just as promised a few hours passed and Cedric came to meet Evangeline in her quarters. A polite knock is heard in her door and she opens it with a smile.

"How was class?" Evangeline says pleasantly pulling him gently inside her room before anyone can notice he shouldn't be there.

"Dreadful as always what else is new. That's beside the point, I ran into Harry today and he knows what the first challenge is. Apparently, we are to face dragons." Cedric says plopping his books down on her couch then sitting down next to them. He watches Evangeline light her fireplace to add warmth to the room.

"Oh my dear god, how can they put you against dragons? That is a death wish surely. You are lucky you have me you realize that don't you? I have faced many dragons thankfully. I only hope I can prepare you in time. It is tomorrow after all. Sit down we have work to do and I am barely able to do so. Blood would help but since I have none, we must do what we can." She grabs some books off her shelves immediately and tosses them onto her coffee table in front of Cedric. "Now then since the only weapon you can use is a wand we will focus on defensive and summoning. Certain dragons can be put to sleep easily with the right herbal scent and a conjured instrument playing a lullaby. However some do not and in the case you get one of those we need something to outsmart them. Now then it is quite simple actually. A game of watch this hand while the other does something else. Distract the creature with something shiny then recite a sleeping spell. The main thing judges are looking for is time, precision, and use of spells. Not necessarily pure survival. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand Eva you don't have to worry. I know many spells that can do exactly that. Perhaps we should go over those spells then get my rest. You probably need more as well. You know, if you ever need blood you can come to me right? I wouldn't mind letting you borrow some." Cedric smiles at Evangeline sincerely. It has been a habit of his to call her by Eva. Not to mention the fact that he has never before offered his blood to her. Not many mortal men would do so willingly however controlling a man to do so was a vampiress' hobby at times.

"Cedric I am touched. I shouldn't do that to you but I appreciate the gesture, I really do. I definitely won't feed off of you tonight though you will need every ounce of blood in your body. I am glad that you worry over me though." Evangeline smiles sitting next to him. She takes his hand into hers shaking it lightly. When she does that familiar shiver goes up her spine. Why it does so she still has yet to figure out but she enjoys it nonetheless. She knows it means something very important given the fact she is drawn to him so much that it almost hurts to be apart from him. "I want you to go get your rest now okay? I will be fine I just want you as safe as you can be."

"I will Eva I will." There is an evident blush across his cheeks giving Evangeline the clue that he feels that same chill she does. She can hear his pulse increasing making it harder to resist the delicious red liquid running through those veins. "Um Cedric, I hate to say this but your increased heart rate is making it hard to, well, resist you. Forgive me but unless you want to keep you blood I think you should go back to your room. Perhaps a bath will calm you for tomorrow. Here I have some calming herbs put them in the bath it will help." She reaches for the basket of vials next to the couch when he stops her. He gets up off of the couch and gives her a peck on the cheek before grabbing the basket himself and heading to the door, leaving behind a now frozen Evangeline.

"Goodnight my lady. I will see you tomorrow before the tournament. Thank you for the bath herbs I will use them now and return them to you when I am done. Too bad you cannot join me eh?" He smirks with his last remark turning the door handle to her room.

"Cedric you, you are too bold sometimes you know that. However thank you for the, um, gesture just now." She gently touches the spot on her cheek where he kissed her then smiles to him. "Return the bath herbs whenever you like. You are welcome here anytime Cedric. However I cannot agree to your last comment, just yet." With that said she winks and Cedric leaves the room for the night. Evangeline puts out her fireplace and crawls into bed, now understanding what the sensation means when she touches him. "Who knew I would find him at such a young age. It is so strange yet I cannot part with him that is sure. It seems I have broken a law of the Vampiric Council now. I have a rough day ahead of me not to mention relationship." With that said the night passes quickly and the beginning of the Tri Wizard Tournament is only hours away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Rate and comment!**

Chapter 6

The halls of Hogwarts were bare as everyone made their way to the tournament arena. Students were cheering and roaring in excitement, drowning out the roar of the awaiting dragons. Evangeline made her way into the tents for the challengers while they wait their turn. There Cedric waited for her to give him one last piece of advice. She sat next to him with a sigh then looked him straight in the face.

"I have the utmost faith in you Cedric and I know you are ready. I will be watching you from the stands. When your turn is over I will meet you back here again. Keep your wits about you and if it helps for motivation, I have a reward for your safe and victorious return." She winks then hugs Cedric tightly, but not too tight for her strength could crush him.

"Evangeline you yourself have taught me what I need to know I am not worried. I am more concerned with Harry. I only hope he has the strength." Cedric places the gloves on his hands then starts to tie his shoes on. He glances up towards Harry then back towards Evangeline. "To be honest, I do not trust Professor Moody. There is something about that man there that does not seem right."

"I agree. I have known Alaster a long time and that man there is not him. His scent has changed. I have also smelt certain ingredients of a certain potion on him and I fear my suspicions are confirmed by it."

"What potion is that, Evangeline?" Cedric looks at her curiously, the skills of a vampire still strange to him.

"The polyjuice potion, Cedric, I trust you know what it does and the smell of it and it's ingredients are hard to miss." She looks at him with a concerned look. "I fear Hogwarts is not as safe as it seems to be."

With that said Dumbledore enters with the other tournament officials. In his hands a red velvet drawstring bad dangles. Evangeline stands and heads for the doorway, giving Albus a concerned look then eases when he gives her a comforting look back.

"Now then, as for your first test, you four will be facing dragons. In order to decide which dragons you will face, a miniature version of its larger counterpart has been placed in this bag. If you will reach in and take one out we will decide the order you will go." Albus holds the bag out to Fleur first, then Cedric, followed by Viktor and Harry. "Fleur you are on deck. We start in five minutes so please be ready and coaches say your parting words." He then leaves with the group of people that came in and Evangeline follows.

"Albus I need to speak with after the tournament if that is alright. It concerns Alaster." Evangeline whispers to the great man, hoping the others would not hear and he nods.

"In my office is the place to discuss such things." He smiles to Evangeline then pulls her along to the VIP section.

"Sir I do not really need to sit here. Regular seating is fine for me you know this." She sighs sitting where he wants her to.

"You very much belong here dear. Besides you can get a better view of Cedric from here." He winks and Evangeline blushes slightly.

"So you figured it out huh? I figured I could not keep something like that from you for long. You know me too well." She pulls her cloak around her tighter for warmth. When another Professor offers her an extra pair of binoculars she denies them. "Thank you for the gesture but I do not need them. My eyes can actually see farther than normal it is alright." She smiles to the kind Professor then turns back to Albus. "I have faith in him, Albus, after all it is vampiric way to keep and honor one's pride. I will not help him more than necessary, as much as I want to."

"I figured you would say that my dear" Suddenly Dumbledore is interrupted as the announcer comes on and fleur walks out. From the other end of the arena, through a large door, her dragon enters. "She lucked out, that is the most docile breed that was brought here. Harry however received the strongest and most ill tempered dragon we have." Dumbledore's voice does not change though worry is most definitely in it.

"I think the boy will be fine to be honest Albus. Then again, we vampires tend to expect too much out of people sometimes." She watches as the fight begins. Fleur dodges the dragon's attacks gracefully, as if she is dancing and the dragon her partner. As soon as an opening arrives she takes it and within moments the dragon is out cold and she retrieves the golden egg that it was guarding. The dragon is then hauled off as the next dragon, Cedric's is brought out as well as another egg for it to guard. Evangeline's heart rate increases. "I don't know if I can watch this."

"As you said Evangeline you have faith in him. Relax and watch. You must remain calm and collected for his sake." The kind old man attempts to comfort Evangeline and it works, to an extent.

"Thank you Albus I shall try. I only hope I can keep my composure." With that said Cedric walks out and Hogwarts students roar in cheers. The dragon eyes him then starts for its kill. Cedric dodges and hides underneath a jetting out rock. Wand at the ready he unleashes a series of fire spells against the dragon. It flies into the air hovering over the origin of its attacker and dives down. Cedric rolls out moments before the rock is destroyed by the dragon's force. As soon as it lands Cedric unleashes a spell that makes vines shoot from the ground and entangle the dragon. He then jumps onto its back and using a levitation spell, floats a rock up and releases it onto the dragon's head knocking it out. With that done he grabs the egg and Evangeline smiles. "That's how you do it excellent job. If you will excuse me Albus I now have many things to discuss with him."

"Yes I would assume so my dear. Go on ahead I will tell you how it goes with young Harry when I meet you in my office later after the excitement dies down." Dumbledore smiles and stands as she does to dismiss her properly. He helps her down the stairs so not to trip on anyone running up and down them as messengers. "I wish you luck with him."

"Thank you Albus." She thanks him kindly then runs towards the tents pouncing on Cedric with praise and a hug. "I am so proud of you I knew you could do it! Come now you need to wash up a bit before celebrations later!" She turns to Harry still awaiting his turn. "Good luck to you Harry. I know you can do it regardless of any odds against you. Just remember to use your head." Harry nods still lost for words out of nerves and Evangeline leads Cedric out. As soon as they are clear of any watching eyes, she pulls him down into a kiss. "This is my reward as well as my answer to you. However things will not be easy from here on out, we have perhaps the oldest vampires in the world against us."

"Eva, for you would brave every vampire and Voldemort himself if I must" He pulls her into a hug.

"Well as for Voldemort I hope you do not have to face him. I hate to say it to you but him you are not strong enough for yet." Evangeline nuzzles her nose into Cedric's chest then starts dragging him back to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Thank you all for your reviews thus far! And I promise some lemons in this chapter so avert thy eyes if you're squeamish LOL! Rate and comment!**

Chapter 7

Massive crowds of people in a areas far too small have never amused Eva in the slightest. The unavoidable and uncalled for touching added to the already heightened hearing of a vampire is a caustic mix and a chance she was not willing to take. With that said dragging Cedric back to her room before the festivities began was an ingenious idea on her part. She may be centuries old, but never has she had someone as special as he. She wasn't chancing it and the adrenaline rush she was on kept her heart pounding and her skin yearning for his touch.

"Easy there Eva I doubt you want me in pieces! We will get there calm down." Cedric smiles at her hoping she will stop. Ah, that smile; a smile that could melt glaciers in an instant and brings Eva weak at the knees every time. She slows, forgetting of her strength against his which pales in comparison.

"Oh! I am so sorry I didn't realize." She groans at her own forgetfulness." We are almost there anyways. You have the egg secure right? Well why don't we wait to open it hmm? I already know the next location but you have to discover it on your own. With that being said I believe you've earned a break." Racing through the corridors, at this point practically carrying Cedric they reach the portrait door. Impatient she rolls her eyes at the inhabitant's routine request and cuts her off "Cranberry Tides" the door swiftly opens and she rushes inside and downstairs to her room. As soon as they enter she slams the door behind her breathing a sigh of relief before she pounces on him.

"Whoa hey there!" he smiles embracing her in return and after fumbling the egg a bit he gently places it on the nearest cushioned chair. With Eva's increasing grip it finally dawns on him how worried she actually was. He entangles his right hand in locks of her disheveled hair whilst his left hand slides down to the crook of her back in an attempt to soothe her. "Shh, it's alright now I didn't realize how much this really effected you."

"As much as I want you to succeed on your own you have no idea how stressful it is to watch you fight for your life so." She slowly begins to relax, releasing her grip enough to look up at him. "Since when have you been this tall?"

"Since you've begun to see me more than just Cedric I believe. As far as I can remember I have always been this height."

"No I think you've grown! That or," She pauses." OH MY GOD I HAVE SHRUNK!" Cedric merely chuckles and pecks at her nose. She scrunches it in return a look of distress on her face.

"I swear my dear you have not shrunk. You are just more acute to things, which is in turn very odd for you since you are usually so keen to things. What you need is to relax."

"Yeah well keep down the road your going and I am as good as mellow." She smiles giving her witty comeback and the two are locked and a staring contest of passion. Slowly they inch closer until their noses are millimeters from touching. Cedric seizes the moment and leans in to kiss her. The instant connection sends electric currents down both their spines and they are soon enveloped in a war of passion and dominance. Cedric moves them to her bed pulling her into his lap and she kicks off her shoes. Amidst the confusion for control, Cedric slithers his tongue across her bottom lip and the sensation causes Eva to grant him the access he desired. Minutes that seem like hours pass before both of them finally break for air, both of them flushed to a whole new shade of red. "Wow; that was just…..Wow."

"Oh I am not done yet!" He chuckles a deep resonating sound as he quickly flips them to the point that her head is now on her pillows and he is hovering above her. He attacks her lips again with deep, passionate kisses. A few minutes pass and he moves down to her neck hitting the spots that grant him the reaction he is yearning for; a soft, purely blissful moan that escapes her lips with each nip and suck. He breaks again, removing his cloak, tie, and shirt before he finally stops and looks to her face for the okay to go further.

Meanwhile a completely speechless Evangeline lays before him, taking in every defined curve of his pale porcelain skin almost equivalent to the color of hers. He eyes glow a faint red and she nods reaching for him shivering from the distance and sudden lack of touch between them. He returns to her neck whilst his hand work their way to the buttons of her blouse one by one until before Evangeline can even make sense of it the article lays on the floor next to his. He pulls back and as the cold air hits her she attempts to cover herself up with her arms. Almost instantly they are pulled away and he is inches from her face.

"Don't you ever hide from me like that you are beautiful in every possible way. Please, allow me to observe you, to take you in and to pleasure you." He whispers into her ear sending such shivers down her spine that all she can do is comply. She squirms against his force, completely forgetting that she is vampire. No, right now she is merely a woman in the arms of whom she knows can satisfy her desires. The heat intensifies with his breath, building in a strange place in her pelvis.

"More, please. Don't stop now!" It comes out as a soft moan her squirming and the heat becoming stronger. He merely lets out a small chuckle and grins like a Cheshire cat. His right hand finds her left breast, messaging it until it finally makes its way underneath her bra teasing the now erect nipple underneath. He trails kisses up and down her neck and collarbone while his left hand sneaks around her back in attempt to get rid on the intruding garment all together. She arches her back up allowing him easier access and soon the bra follows the blouse on the floor. Instantly he greedily attacks her breasts with both hands, his mouth suckling on each nipple taking even turns.

"Nghh Cedric please don't stop!" Her moans increase in volume as he begins to trail kisses down her stomach, passing her nipple and heading straight for the hem of her skirt. He smirks evilly and removes the garment, pulling it down her legs along with her tights using his teeth. His eyes never leave hers and she turns another few shades of red. Minutes pass before both of their final articles of clothing are on the floor and there is nothing between them. He moves to hold her close but looks to her panting and moaning face for further instruction.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes Cedric, just be gentle alright? I think you have realized by now that I have not done this before."

"As you wish" He gently positions himself at her entrance and with the greatest ease he can muster, he pushes into her. Immediately the pain is readable in her face and she winces slightly in pain. He pushes slightly further until he stops, allowing her to adjust and give him the signal to continue. With each passing breath her facial expression changes from pain, to immense pleasure. She wraps her legs and arms around his back pulling him as close as she can.

"Move Cedric!" Taken aback for her sudden plea of passion he continues his thrusts in a slow steady motion. Their moans of pure bliss synchronize as she bucks her hips up to match him. The tight coil in both of their abdomens become tighter and tighter until finally they ride out each other's intense climaxes.

"Oh My God CEDRIC!"

"Eva!" Both of them pant as the adrenaline rides out and Cedric collapses next to her. He pulls her into a tight embrace and she snuggles up against his chest. "Eva, that was amazing! You were amazing!"

" Indeed" she giggles, her eyes beginning to glow red again. "Unfortunately now I am in need of more blood." She kisses him hard and gets up off of her bed. She puts on her night dress lying on the chair next to her bed and makes her way to her small fridge grabbing out a few packs of blood. Cedric simply watches her, intrigued. She warms them up with a heat spell and bites into them, slurping them down like a child with a fruit punch juice box. She finishes and jumps back into bed with him when they hear voices of returning students outside. "You should get dressed Cedric. You fans await you and you should not keep them waiting. Take the egg with you if you wish I will get changed and stay in here. I am still very hungry and in that crowd of students I cannot risk it."

"No, it is perfectly fine. I will grin and bear it while you rest in here alright?" He leans down and kisses her as he leaves the bed and gets changed. He pulls her into her arms and draws her into a passionate kiss before breaking and heading for the door. "Until later my love" she blushes and he leaves, embarking into the intense cheers awaiting him.

Evangeline smiles, then falls onto her bed snuggling under the covers. She soon begins drifting off to sleep with a deathly immense shrieking sound is heard from the common room.

** And there you have it folks. Now if you rate and review and give me some character suggestions I may be able to update is as soon as tomorrow XD I LOVE YOU ALL and sorry for the cliffhanger. –Lady A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Thank you all for your reviews thus far!Rate and comment! Big things are going to happen soon I promise!**

Ch 8

Remember how Vampire senses were heightened almost then times the amount of a humans? Yeah well if the screeching noise made all of them cringe you can imagine the gigantic headache Evangeline is experiencing. Instead of rushing out is a tizzy though she collects her sleep robe and exits her bedroom, calmly weaving her way in and out of the panicking students. Amidst the dismay she finds a very shocked Cedric resembling what she closely defines as a deer in headlights. She cannot help but laugh at the adorable face and be pissed at him at the same time for being such an idiot. Thank heavens she can psychically block the noise. Rolling her eyes she takes the egg from his hands with a very angry look on her face, closing the egg and putting an end to the sickening howl. With that done she glares at the rest of the hufflepuffs.

"Have you nothing better to do then? I suggest you all go and rest to get the ringing out of your ears before I do it for you! As for you, Cedric, my room! Now!" She turns to him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and drags him back downstairs to her room locking the door behind her. She tosses the egg back at him before he can get a word in and walks to her window gazing at the moon. "What the hell where you thinking Cedric! Not only did you endanger the others around you by opening something of which the contents you have no knowledge of, but you did it without me there! I thought people were dying the way the screech sounded! Also have you forgotten I am a vampire! You have no idea of the pain you have not only caused them, but also me, tenfold."

"Evangeline if I had any idea of what that egg was going to do do you think I would have opened it! For heaven's sake Eva I would never intentionally hurt you or anyone else you must know that right?" He slowly puts the egg on her bed and wraps his arms behind her burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I am so sorry. I feel like such an idiot for listening to them. I should not have done that."

"Yes well it is over and done with now there is not much we can do about it. I am fuming mad right now but I a more disappointed that you would give in like that. I am here to not only love you but also to guide you Cedric. What good is my guidance if you prefer the other students to me?"

"I realize that now alright!" In his frustration he leaves her and storms over to the fireplace and sits in one of the chairs. His hair is disheveled and is face contorted into that of a beaten puppy's. He looks to her as if struck by an epiphany his expression is that of stone. "You knew didn't you? You knew what that egg was going to do and you didn't tell me! You just let me open it!"

Her anger suddenly rising again she flits over to him, firmly taking his hands in hers and looking him straight in the eyes. " I had a hunch yes, but you did not give me a chance to tell you. You have to admit that after….well…earlier that even I was not as clear as I should be. I was not paying attention when you left if I had noticed you taking the egg I would have come out with you to prevent such a thing you must understand that Cedric. You will be more careful from now on right?"

"Yes" he sighs"but tell me, if you knew what the egg does, does that mean you also know where the next contest is?"

"What do you think Cedric? I am you tutor and a professor here. I know where all of the events are, but you must figure these things out on your own. The clue itself is a challenge and I can only guide you. "She stands, taking him with her in the direction of her bed. She picks up the egg and moves it to the nearest chair and then pats the bed." You should rest here tonight. I must speak with Dumbledore about something. I kind of ditched him earlier after the event but I had a feeling he wanted to speak with me. I will go do that whilst you rest. I implore you to leave deciphering the egg till tomorrow evening, after your lessons."

"Alright, but only because you asked and because that means I get to wake up next to your angelic face." He pulls back the covers once more then strips down to his boxers once again. "I will just keep the bed warm. Oh and if you want to go for round two when you get back I hear make up sex is magnificent" And then he unleashes that smirk of his; A smirk that would make even the strongest and most vicious queen melt into a puddle.

"I may take you up on that offer. But don't count on it you are still in deep water with me and I may not necessarily be in such a forgiving mood again when I return. I am far from angelic Cedric remember that." With that said she winks exiting her room and yes, locking Cedric in. He is in trouble after all a good time out will do him some good. Since she doesn't want to cause yet another scene she flits out of the Hufflepuff dorms and to Dumbledore's office stairs. Instead of saying a password she wills the stairs to move. She is a psychic why should she have to deal with minor details. She makes her way up the stairs and enters the office where of course Albus is waiting ever so patiently.

"Sorry for the delay there was a slight, mishap of judgment I had to deal with. So then what is it you wished to see me about and before you give me that I didn't ask you excuse I can read your vibes remember? It was written all over your body language earlier and I wish to thank you for allowing me time with Cedric."

"The boy makes you truly happy doesn't he?"

"Yes, He does"

"Evangeline, you already know what the next event is and what the stakes are for young Cedric. The problem I have come across you see, is that there is no other student here I can think of to look to for the treasure he must seek. You do realize what it is I am asking you correct?"

"I figured you would be asking me this. Is it even allowed that I be the one to take this position?"

"So long as you do not give it away I do not believe so. You have done a marvelous job so far if I do say so myself. I cannot help but pick up however that something is bothering you."

"Albus I have not told anyone about this, not even Cedric and its tearing me up that I cannot do anything about it without permission to. It is something fated to happen that I cannot bear to happen. Not now, not after I finally have something I have waited centuries to find." Blood red tears begin to roll down her cheeks; her cool and collected composure slips and teeters off the deep end as she can no longer hold it in. Albus immediately rushes to her side and guiding her to one of his couches a look of heavy concern on his face. Never in his life has he seen her so broken, so vulnerable. She suddenly looks like a child and no longer a vampire.

"What is it that is so heavy on your heart child?"

"Albus…..I had a vision of Cedric's death."

**Oh you know I had to do it. It is not exactly the best cliffhanger in the world but I knew the moment called for it. I hate to admit it but I actually enjoyed releasing not only Eva's ferocious temper, but also her very fragile side. She has one people. Don't deny it every vampire has one. SOOOOOOO big things for the next chappy oh yes so lets give me some of those GREAT review I love so much and I will give you a big I LOVE YOU GUYS COOKIE with a braqnd new chapter on it for the weekend. Sound good?**

**Yeah I thought so… GIVE ME THAT R&R**

**~Lady A**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Thank you all for your reviews thus far!Rate and comment! Big things are going to happen soon I promise!**

**Chapter 9**

The shock on Albus' face was enough for her to feel the pain all over again. It is hard enough being in love with a mortal but being psychic as well only made matters worse. She could see it playing over and over again like a broken video tape playing in her head. The flash and that, that spell that is the most taboo and only used by a select few. But that is impossible wasn't it? He was gone she knew that but the prickling in the back of Evangeline's head told her she knew better that to assume. It took almost an hour for her to get every detail out between the fits of pain and sobbing.

"Albus I know I am not supposed to interfere but how can I not? He is my mate and I have the means of saving him without preventing it from actually happening. I just don't know what to do!" Her tears fell freely now with occasional hics here and there. Judging by his silence Albus did not know what to do either. She couldn't believe it and it just was not fair. Why on earth would fate finally bring them together when she was meant to lose him in such a short time after, forever? "Albus I cannot lose him!"

"I need you to remain calm Eva. You will have to discuss the possibilities of turning him when you have your time alone. If you are fated mates then I do not see why he would not allow it so. How long do we have?"

"I saw the trophy for the tournament there. It was dark but other than that there is nothing."

"Then we have until what I believe to be the final challenge. I know little of the process but I give you my permission in this case to begin the change in him. Tell no one of this Evangeline for we must let events play as if his death is true. If it is indeed Voldemort as I believe it is given a few other subtle clues we may have to sacrifice Cedric for the better. Although it would not quite be sacrifice would it? "

"Not entirely. I would not be able to let him come back to school for a few years. If no one must know as you said. Are you sure that I can do this? I know I must not interfere with a death."

"My dear being that you are letting his death happen as plan you are not interfering, in fact so long as you claim his soul as yours and be sure the bond is strong, the curse will be what you need for him to complete the change. You have to be sure that Voldemort does not keep his soul. Only then will it come back to you."

She merely nods wiping her tears as Albus embraces her gently." Two days right? You need me here first?"

"Yes dear you must come here I will tell Cedric you had fallen ill to something common to vampires. No sunlight and whatnot."

"I am going to go now I will see you in a few days." She heads out with one final hug taking her time to return to her room. She chuckles at some of the thoughts of what is to come for his next test. "It's a good thing I don't actually breathe."

The last thing Evangeline remembers is going back to Abus' office the morning of the challenge. Hermione was there as well as that Ron fellow and one of Beaubatton's younger girls. Soon after that everything was blank. Now, there is only darkness surrounding her and this wet feeling, a cold wet feeling. 'That's right' she thought. This is the test now. And she can only hope that soon after Cedric discovered the location that she taught him well. It was that night she confronted him about being turned. Naturally he said yes and she became overjoyed that he accepted a new future for himself so suddenly. She began draining him that night and exchanging his blood for hers. It had been a great endurance attempting not to bite him for so long that when his blood touched her lips it was more than she ever imagined it to be. Now here she is, waiting for someone else to come and save her for once instead of the other way around. The best part is, that their minds were now linked because of the first blood share. She may have no idea where she is but they both know when he is getting closer. The reaction is so strong that shivers run down her spine.

" I think I am almost near you love. Just be a little more patient with me it is a tad dark down here"

She cannot help but chuckle mentally at him. "I am fine actually. It may be a little cold and the whole darkness thing about this spell is a little unnerving but thanks to the link it is not so lonely." Barely finishing her sentence she can feel his arms around her and she is free from the restraints that bound her to the sea floor. The decrease in pressure notifies her they are near the top and as soon as they break surface she can move and open her eyes again. The roaring of the crowd is almost deafening and they smile to each other as they swim to the edge. He gets out of the water with ease and she allows him to help her up.

"Well as fun as that was let's not go swimming in there again. Not exactly the best water to swim in" Cedric laughs at Evangeline's childlike pout.

"I thought it was fun. Never had that much of a drive to find something before!"

"So perhaps if I got lost in your room you would be more inclined to clean it?"

"Yeah, no how about not besides I am in your room most of the time anyways. Also I love how this entire conversation cannot be heard by the others but I think if we stare out and laugh randomly they might take us to the medical wing"

"Oh good point I had not thought of that" she moves to sit down huddled in a towel this time speaking out loud." You did so remarkable well I am proud of you Cedric.

"Why thank you. Can I treat you to some blood and a warm fireplace then?"

"Oh my god please do so it is freezing out here!"

He smirks helping her up as everyone returns to Hogwarts.

**So I realize this chapter is kinda blah but there is not going to be smut in every chapter okay? Also there is a point to this chapter it helps fill in space. I am also sorry for the uber time skip in the middle. I will update again soon guys! R&R yay! **

**~Lady A~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Thank you all for your reviews thus far!Rate and comment! Big things are going to happen soon I promise! Special thanks to ****vicky199416**** For her help with this chapter plot. Needless to say I have had writers block for a few weeks and she helped me out of it XDD.**

**Chapter 10(finally)**

Evangeline has never been carried bridal style before, in fact as soon as the couple was out of peer view, Cedric wasted no time in sweeping Eva off her feet and carrying her to her room. Cedric seemed to be on a mission to pamper her today. He gently placed her down on her feet and rushes to the door, locks it, and then turns to face her. With a smirk on his face, he charms them both so that the water evaporates into nothingness.

"My love you are perfection, in case I have not told you before." Eva smiles towards Cedric's persuasive methods. "I must ask though why the rush?"

"Because I have not been with you since last night and I am already going through withdrawals." With a suddenly worried look on her face Eva motions towards the night table drawer to get the knife she uses to give him blood with. Expecting this reaction Cedric quickly catches her wrist and places his forehead against hers, seductively. "Not those kind of withdrawals my love. I miss the sound of your voice, and the taste of your lips against mine. Ever since I started taking your blood my senses of you have increased and it only makes me desire you all the more." Eva blushes a deep red, a considerable feat for a vampire, and practically melts in his arms. She ceases her conquest for the dagger and wraps her arms around his neck.

"My dear, you certainly have a way with words."

"Well, I try" He smiles with that seductive smirk of his and catches her lips with his. It is light at first but it slowly becomes more intense. Evangeline falls backwards on the bed, bringing Cedric down with her. They both laugh and break the kiss for a moment, and then the passion begins again. His hands begin to wander up her shirt when there is a knock at the door followed by fan girl cries for Cedric. He groans casting a silence barrier onto the door and continues flowering kisses on Eva's lips. His hands return to the hem of the shirt whilst he trails kisses across her cheek and to her ear, then finally descending down her neck. Soft moans escape her lips and he inches her blouse up further until his fingers are just barely touching the underside of her breasts. She groans when he draws back only to realize why he has. He lifts her up off of the bed removing the intruding article of clothing all together as well as his own shirt. Licking her lips Eva trails her fingers down his chest, tracing every contour of his muscles. He smiles bringing his lips back to her plump, swollen ones. While his right hand plays with her left breast underneath the bra, his other slides down her curves and onto her stomach, inching lower and lower until he gently caresses the hem of her skirt. Sick of the bra he reaches his right hand around her back to unclasp it. She arches her back out of reflex and the article is quickly discarded and on the floor next to the rest. As soon as they are free, Cedric attacks her right breast with his mouth while his right hand pleasures the neglected one. Eva gasps and louder moans escape her lips. She writhes beneath him as the heat builds in her body. Out of desperation she flips them over fighting for control. In swift speed she tears his pants off of him until he is left bare beneath her. Grinning like a Cheshire cat she takes him in her hand and begins stroking him in slow, painful movements.

"nnn… fuck Eva…faster" She nods and gives into his request, moving faster and teasing him by flowing on his tip. Unable to take it anymore he flips them back over and removes her skirt and underwear. With another hard and passionate kiss he brushes his thumb against her pulsing mound. A loud cry of pleasure escapes her mouth and she bucks her hips up against him meeting his movements. As if complying with her silent requests he slips two fingers inside her and begins pumping her agonizingly slow. "Sorry love but I must tease you as well"

"Cedric…p..please….don't tease me anymore…I need you ….NOW!"

"As you wish" He removes his fingers and positions himself at her entrance. He captures her lips once again and his tongue glides along her bottom lip. She opens to him quickly and as his tongue enters her mouth, he enters her with one swift thrust. He silences her moan as their tongues battle for dominance. He continues pumping at a slow pace until he finds a position he likes. She wraps her legs around him and he pumps faster, hitting her spot each and every time.

"Cedric, faster! I am close!" Not a minute after she reaches her climax screaming his name. He soon follows and they both collapse on her bed panting.

"Maybe I should disappear more often if that's the result I get"

"You do realize that I want to pleasure you like this most hours of the day right, Eva?

"Yes well…okay fine you win "

"He chuckles and pulls her close to him, draping the covers over both of them"

"How many more days till the final challenge?"

"It is not for awhile, we have the Christmas ball to attend and whatnot. I unfortunately will be stuck here for Christmas so I hope you enjoy your time with your father."

"You do realize you can come with me right?"

"I cannot Cedric. There are reasons why Vampires stay in the vicinity of Hogwarts and outside of rural areas. Well most of us anyways. Those of us who wish to be' vegetarian' and feed from animals and donated blood instead of direct source. If we were thrust back into society like that we would go into frenzy. I can survive Hogwarts because of the magic; since I cannot use magic outside of school I cannot mask other's scent."

"I see, will I be able to then?"

"I plan to work myself back to humans so I can control you around humans when you return to society. I plan to do this during Christmas break alright?"

"Alright I trust you on this"

"Thank you"

"Two months then?"

"Two months."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**This chapter wasn't originally going to end here. I was going to skip ahead till after Christmas and whatnot but I think this is a good chapter end for now. I decided to be nice and not leave you with some sort of cliffhanger Beware though this is not something to get used to XP. Thanks again Vicky!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Thank you all for your reviews thus far!Rate and comment! Big things are going to happen soon I promise!**

Ch 11

It was getting worse, the unbearable thirst. Evangeline had downed four blood packets before Cedric finally fell asleep in her bed. She couldn't, no absolutely wouldn't feed from Cedric again. She would surely kill him being that earlier she had already done the blood exchange and taking any more would stop his heart too soon. Making the executive decision to break her own rules and go hunting she slipped out of her room quietly and onto the outer grounds towards the forest. There will probably be little more than a few foxes or wolves but it was better than suffering the urges to attack her mate in the dead of night. She decided to wear simple black jeans and a black hoodie with her converse sneakers. The easier the movement the better and quicker to get this all over with. About twenty minutes later she was close to the far edge of the forest. She kept to the tree tops, constantly searching for something more than a small fox to quench her thirst.

Finally deciding to tail a bear she drops down onto the forest floor, instantly taming the beast and entrancing it to simply fall asleep. She never once liked her victims to suffer. And that's exactly what they were, victims, meaning she was doing this against their free will with no say or choice in the matter. It did not matter if it was animal or human she would at least have the decency to prevent the pain and also not drain them dry. As soon as the bear laid itself on the ground, she crouches over it. Parting the fur to expose the pulsing artery below she slowly sinks her now retracted fangs inside, letting the glorious liquid flow into her, warm and calming. Bear had its own unique taste compared to other things. It was muskier and thicker than a fox for example, but not as satiable as human blood. No animal ever compared to human blood, except perhaps some sort of monkey, but Evangeline swore never to touch one. They were too adorable in her opinion.

She retracts her fangs gently and licks the wound clean as to not spill the beast's blood. Closing the wound she takes the bear out of its trance and watches as it licks her hand as if in understanding, then walks away back to its own business as if nothing ever happened. She chuckles at the thought.

"what a simple life they have. Sometimes I wouldn't mind being a bear."

She turns quickly to her right as a twig snap is heard. Concentrating on that direction she senses a dark energy. It is familiar, like she has faced it before during the battles against…..

"Oh no."

She takes off heading back towards the direction of the castle. She knew immediately what she was up against and having them attempt to sneak up on her like this was frightening as well as just plain annoying.

"Damn bloody death eaters"

Yes, she remembered well her wars against them. Relentless they were in trying to capture her, or convince her to turn to their side. They had only managed to get her once when they figured out that she was too old to be killed by a stake, so when they finally snuck up on her and dug the sharp spear of wood into her back she merely went unconscious and paralyzed. Little did they know that they didn't kill her. Thank god for Lupin bless him. Finding her and taking the stake out of her back, ironic since werewolves claim themselves as sworn enemies of vampires. Turns out, she guessed, that neither of them really cared for such things.

The death eaters were surrounding her fast and her only chance was getting back to the grounds. She took to the skies releasing her black wings. Honestly were they that stupid to actually attempt to take her on? Apparently so. The approaching shafts of smoke only distracted her from the cloaked figure on a silent broomstick behind her. As soon as she stopped watching her back he took his chance. She felt it as soon as it contacted her skin. The stake and penetrated her deep and she fell from the sky. Finally hitting the ground she began to loose consciousness, but not before seeing her true attacker.

"Hello Evangeline" a small raspy voice called to her.

"Hello Tom" she barely manages to whisper as she finally finds herself surrounded in a numb darkness.

**VOILAAAAAAAAA. Hehehehehe yes I am evil. What I needed a plot twist and you guys got it. I am sure you know who it is it is pretty obvious. No worries no worries. He only staked her to actually get her to talk to him. She won't be tortured or killed.**

**PLEASE RATE KTHANX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the idea belongs to J.K. Rowling! Only this story concept and Evangeline are mine. Thank you all for your reviews thus far!Rate and comment! **

Chapter 12

Evangeline didn't know how long she was out for but as soon as the wood left her back she was awake again gasping for air. From what she could tell she was in some sort of shack house. Before her were familiar faces and new faces. The one with the stake she recognized immediately. Malfoy she thought his name was. That long blond hair was unmistakable.

"Will you be playing nice and stay seated or will I have to stake you again when you try to escape?" He says, the words slithering off of his tongue.

"I am quite fine thank you. I don't plan on going anywhere until matters are settled. You obviously went through so much trouble to get me here so I thought I should at least hear you out. "

"Quite right Evangeline." She snaps her head to the side to see none other than peter pedigrew holding something that looks like a combination of a child, and someone's sick joke of a ventriloquist dummy. She stared into his eyes for a few minutes unable to believe what she is seeing. She knew the voice no doubt about that it was Tom riddle, but it did not look like so.

"You have seen better days Tom. What the bloody hell are you anyways? I am half expecting Peter to take his hand from out of your ass and place you on a chair. You do realize you look like a puppet right?"

"Yesssssssss" he growls. "How many times must I remind you never to use that name before me. It is meaningless and I do not recognize it as my own"

"Um, let's see about one hundred times or so, give or take fifty reminders? You will always be Tom to me so the sooner you get that the sooner we can get on with business. Oh wait I think I already know. Now tell me why I am here, no wait how about I tell you why I am before you, again, for the thousandth time. You want your immortality, that specific of a vampire and you know I will not give it to you. You damn hell would not survive the change not to mention I have to be willing to do it. You know I won't so why are we here?"

"Your lucky I tolerate your sick humor so Evangeline. So far I have not been able to convince you by forceful means due to the fact that you never allowed anything around you that could be used against you."

"And that is different now how?"She raises one eyebrow at him.

"You have found your mate plain and simple" Her eyes immediately glare red at him her hair beginning to move ever so slightly.

"You leave him alone. You can never hurt him like you think you can and should you even lay a finger on him I _will not_ hesitate to take your life. I am honestly neutral with you because eventually you will cease to exist one way or another. I have nothing personally to gain from turning you and to be quite blunt I do not want to spend eternity with you around. You were a great guy to hang with, one however that changed when you went on your 'take over the world' spree."

"I want what only you would be able to give me girl and for the last time you have given me the wrong answer." He sighs in aggravation. "All of you leave me here with her. I wish to speak with her alone"

"But, my lord, she could kill you." The pathetic rat faced man stumbles out.

"LEAVE NOW!"

"Yes, my lord as you wish"

The others exit as Pedigrew places him in a chair across from hers. She stares at the tiny being in front of her and can't help but stifle a laugh at this once terrible being's unfortunate predicament.

"I know what you have done to become this way Tom. I remember you telling me about it all those years ago. Apparently you succeeded in your attempts to do so. Your becoming more and more fragmented, it's a pity."

"I have achieved something not even you can achieve Evangeline. I have been able to cheat death and be immortal one way or another."

"So why ask me to turn you again if you clearly have everything figured out. Unless there is something else you are planning?"

"You know me better than I think to believe sometimes. I am sick of this form and I have ound the way to undo this pitiful curse of a body."

"Okay and you need me why?"

He grins from ear to ear, which looks even creepier minus the fact of a nose." You see Evangeline I want you to witness this event and then perhaps you will see how worthy I am of becoming one of your kind. I am made for it and I long ago embraced my destiny as a creature of darkness. You could not possibly be holding out because you want to turn a good soul. Vampires are not good souls."

"No your right we generally aren't. That doesn't mean we go around terrorizing everyone. What you fail to understand is that vampires keep to themselves most of the time. We do not instigate and try to rule the world. We do not wish to be known that much. Also pertaining to souls, you have to have a soul to be turned. It must be a complete soul because essentially when a vampire takes your life in that matter, they are taking your soul as the price. You get it back yes but only a fragment of what it once was."

"I do not believe you need it so."

"No that's just it I do. Also it involves an equal exchange of life source and blood which you clearly do not have nor do you have the patience for. You should have come up with a better way to convince me before you split yourself so much. Now it is impossible."

"LIES!" He tries to lunge for her but he realizes he cannot due to his size. "I hope you realize that by refusing me you put all the lives of those students in danger."

"Aren't they in danger from you on a daily basis?"

"I have eyes in places you would not believe Evangeline. I also know that you are turning the boy without council consent."

"Little puppet man says what now? He is my mate you moron I do not need to see council to turn him. You also forget that I can for-see things and I still do not see you immortal. When I actually do I will find you tom. I know there is no hope for you to stop this, but I don't actually want you to die contrary to popular belief. Sometimes I look forward to these little chats. I see the old you come out when we do. Its nice to say the least."

"How dare you suggest that that pitiful being I once was is still remotely here!"

"Oh it is Tom, it is. I did love you once you know. I had to leave those were the rules. Students at Hogwarts were not to know of vampires for classmates so I had to leave before people noticed I did not age. You were the first to know and therefore you were my friend. I guess when I left things went downhill. Maybe if Tom Riddle asked me to turn him I would. But as you seem to say he does not exist any longer. Goodbye, Voldemort." Before he can even call his cronies back in she is swiftly behind him. She punctures his neck with her fangs and marks him for other vampires to know he is a threat. She also takes a vile of his blood. "I have not marked you until now but I am afraid Voldemort, that it is clear now you are a threat to all vampires in which you are clearly marked as so." With that said she disappears as a small bat out of the open window. She knows she can tell no one of the encounter, but she will be damned if she can prevent Cedric's soul from being taken. She just has to make him immune to Voldemort's soul stealing wand.

**Oh yeah Voldywart(lolz) its war. Never mess with a chick's mate man you make them all crazy bitches. Anyways yes, before you ask Evangeline attended Hogwarts once before when Tom was a first year. He fell in love with her and discovered what she was and she kinda fell for him too. He was her first humanoid friend so that is the only reason she doesn't try to kill him when they talk.**

**RATE IT NOW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!**

**On another note I am a beta so if you need some guidance I gotcha back.6**


	13. HIATUS

HELLO EVERYONE NO I AM NOT DEAD

The past 2 years have been extremely hectic for me. I lost my muse for awhile and college took a lot out of me. My question to you guys is, and please send me a PM with your thoughts, is whether or not I should complete this story, or if someone wants to adopt it or be my muse. I can attempt to continue with my Harry Potter fic more so than I can with my Morganville Vampires one. So help a writer out and tell me what my audience demands!

Sorry for the Hiatus and I promise I am back!

Much love

Lady A~


End file.
